


Dango

by tsukinowa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinowa/pseuds/tsukinowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate imagining of the time Kisame and Itachi snuck into Konoha for the first time in Shippuden. Kisame and Itachi are in the dango place and Kisame gets turned on watching Itachi eat his, so he gets a genius idea which involves a broom cupboard and a lot of smut. Oneshot, PwP. Lemon. KisaIta. LOTS of dirty talk. Oral fixation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dango

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Naruto-verse belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I've just borrowed his characters to make them do dirty things with each other.
> 
> Warnings: This story is extremely smut-heavy and graphic. PwP. Oneshot. Dub-con...it seems as if Kisame's in control all the way through but is he? Also Itachi behaving like a slut. Very, very heavy on the dirty talk. If you're not a fan of Kisame as seme you may want to look away now.
> 
> Btw: I've added some artistic licence in here regarding Kisame and Samehada's abilities for plot convenience.

**Dango**

Kisame had always been attracted to Itachi - how could anyone not be? He'd skilfully kept his desires a secret during their years together as Atatsuki partners, but now, his self-control was wearing dangerously thin. It had been a gave mistake to come here. With all of his brushes with death and the various perilous situations he had gotten into over the years, he had never imagined that it would be a dango shop, of all places, that truly threatened to break him.

Itachi sat opposite him, making love to the stick of dango with his mouth. Kisame watched, his own mouth dry, as his partner of five years flicked a delicate pink tongue over golden, caramelised balls, dripping with treacle. One honeyed ball was enveloped completely in Itachi's mouth; Kisame felt his groin tighten as Itachi's cheeks hollowed around the delicious treat as he sucked it off the stick. Suddenly an uncharacteristic deep moan of pleasure issued from Itachi's throat. If Itachi weren't careful, Kisame was going to pick up him like a ragdoll and fling him over his shoulder like some tipsy whore to be dragged off and taken roughly, mangekyo sharingan or no mangekyo sharingan.

During the time Kisame had been fantasising, Itachi's demeanour had changed, going from happy, seductive dango-bliss to tense, alert and watchful. Kisame gulped. Oh shit, he's read my mind, I'm done for! "Kisame...do you sense it too?"

What, my raging hard boner? Yes, Itachi-san, yes I do. "What is it, Itachi-san?" Itachi fixed him with that laser-intense gaze. "Someone's aware of us." They had stolen into Konoha, thanks to Itachi remembering the barrier password from his ANBU days. Kisame had been astounded that no-one had bothered to change the password; no wonder everyone said that the Leaf Village was soft. That would never happen in Kirigakure. Anyway, they were on a mission to capture the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto, but had ducked into the dango shop in order to get out of sight while they (or rather, Itachi) formulated their next move. Now, it appeared that they had been discovered, Kisame suddenly had a lightbulb click on in his brain. He was a true, true genius. He could solve two problems in one - both the problem of Konoha's Jonin sensing their presence and the rather prominent problem in his pants.

However, he had to act fast. Grabbing Itachi's slender wrist before he had a chance to react, he dragged him up from the bench and though the little side door he had noticed earlier that was not the door to the toilets. Bursting through, they found themselves in a dark, poky hallway with three more nondescript doors leading off from it. Having no time to think about it, Kisame on impulse picked the one to the right at the far end, dragging his poor partner through and slamming the door behind them. They were in a smallish cleaning cupboard by the looks of things; mops stood dispiritedly against the wall as if bemoaning their lack of use, while empty cleaning buckets were scattered around the floor and bottles of detergent lined the single, lonely shelf on the left wall.

Kisame felt a pair of burning red eyes boring through his skull and turned to find his partner fixing him with a glare that would kill a thousand newborns. Too late, he looked down and realised he was still gripping Itachi by the wrist. He dropped it as if scalded. "Sorry, Itachi-san..." he mumbled sheepishly, praying that Itachi wouldn't go all Tsukiyomi on him. Luckily the Uchiha just sighed and looked away in disdain. "A cleaning cupboard? Really, Kisame?" His tone and the tilt of his eyebrow said it all. Kisame flushed. He hated that Itachi had this effect on him that no-one had ever had (been able to have) on him before; this ability to make him feel like a scolded genin without so much as a few words, a glance, a quirk of those perfect lips. He growled. "Itachi...I had good reasons for my choice". Said man's eyebrow quirked higher, winding Kisame up even more. He so wanted to wipe that smug look off his perfect Uchiha perfect face. Not to worry, it would come soon...now it was his turn to look smug as he saw his partner's Sharingan begin to fade; he was granted satisfaction at last when a frown appeared on his face as his luminous red eyes slowly faded to black. "Kisame! What have you done?!" He was feeling it already.

"Relax, Itachi-san, I just drained a little of your chakra so that the enemy wouldn't be able to sense us as easily...you do have a very distinctive chakra," he said, licking his lips. Actually, he'd drained more than a little...more like the whole lot. Unbeknownst to Itachi, he had discovered a property of Samehada's that transferred to him the ability to drain other's chakra just by making skin-on-skin contact with them. Itachi would only be able to do taijutsu now. Not that that made him any less dangerous...Kisame knew Itachi knew he could mask his own chakra through Samehada, so that would add a little more credibility to his explanation to stop Itachi from attacking him immediately. However, it wouldn't be long...

Taking advantage of Itachi's shock at having his chakra drained, Kisame used a quick rope jutsu he had learned during his brief time at sea to bind Itachi's wrists behind his back. Capitalising on the shock of that too, he grabbed a fistful of Itachi's ponytail and shoved him down to the floor, not caring about the painful impact of the floor on his knees. Itachi glared up at him, black eyes fierce. "Kisame, just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kisame could only stand back and admire his handiwork. It was so rare that he got to see Itachi like this, losing his composure and being taken off guard. Now it was his turn to claim, to take, to dominate. He'd had enough of taking orders from this whelp and following his every instruction meekly. They were partners; they were supposed to be equal. Yet, even though he was one of the famed Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and was known as the 'Tail-less Bijuu' because of his enormous chakra levels, this was the first time Kisame had felt truly equal to the Uchiha prodigy.

"I'm just taking back lost ground, Itachi. This is the perfect opportunity to do so; I'll keep us hidden from the enemy while I teach you a few lessons. You've lorded it over me for too long, now it's my turn!" he chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he added with a smirk. Itachi's eyes flashed black hatred.

"Oh, your glare doesn't have quite the same effect without your precious Sharingan, does it?" he mocked. Unbuttoning his Akatsuki cloak, he let it fall to the floor. Following that, he removed his net undershirt, revealing his muscular torso. "Too bad you can't do anything about this," he said, stepping right in to Itachi so that his face brushed against the fabric of Kisame's trousers. Itachi tried to turn his head away to the side but Kisame still held a fistful of his hair in an iron grip. He held Itachi's head there while he continued to grind his groin against his face. He was getting hard again, quickly. Enough foreplay.

Itachi's eyes were wide in horror and disbelief as Kisame unzipped his trousers. "Kisame! What are you doing?!" The breathlessness and panic evident in his partner's tone only turned the Mist-nin on further, sick as it was. Having the great Uchiha Itachi helpless before him on his knees was surely the greatest aphrodisiac known to man. Freeing himself from the restraints of his undergarments, he chuckled to himself. The size of his throbbing erection evidently surprised Itachi, as he couldn't take his eyes off it. "Like what you see, eh?" A little red flush appeared on the cheeks below him. Now now, this was interesting. "That seems to be a yes, Itachi-chan" he mocked, knowing he was pushing his luck with the honorific but...ah well, it's not as if he could do much in his present predicament. "You seem to be enjoying looking at my big thick cock...maybe you'd like to suck on it too..." he smirked. Itachi made a noise that sounded halfway between derision and fear. "I'll bite it off," Itachi hissed, tone venomous. Kisame chuckled. He'd always liked that about Itachi. The kid was softly spoken, but had spunk.

"Oh no you won't, kitty cat. I'll have to get Kakuzu to stitch it back on again, and Leader will ask questions. Word will get out among the other Akatsuki that I, alone, managed to get the fearsome Uchiha Itachi on his knees sucking cock, and they will all think they have a chance after that. They'll gang up on you for a chance to fuck that pretty face, and you'll be surrounded...your mouth will be so full that you won't even be able to contemplate biting...since I imagine it's pretty hard to bite down with a dislocated jaw after all."

The things that were coming out of his mouth appalled even him, but oddly enough he noticed something peculiar on Itachi's expression as he took in his barbaric monologue. His eyes were half-lidded, and his usually porcelain skin had taken on a rosy flush. Kisame's black heart stopped in realisation. Itachi was actually getting turned on listening to his foul threats...ah, so he does like being dominated.

He'd had enough of talk. Thrusting his hips forward, he prodded Itachi's fine pink lips with the tip of his cock, smearing glistening precum on them in the process. Seemingly subconsciously, Itachi's slender tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip. Kisame chuckled. "I knew you wanted it really. Go on Itachi, flick that little tongue all over my fat cockhead...pretend it's one of those butterscotch dango balls and my precum is the treacle". Kisame watched Itachi's reaction intently; saw long black eyelashes flutter nervously against red cheeks, the brief bulge in his throat as he swallowed nervously. He seemed to be trying to decide what to do. If he didn't hurry up, Kisame was going to decide for him.

To his amazement, Itachi leant forward and started licking tentatively at the tip. Kisame thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Nevertheless, the kitty cat was being a bit more prim than he would've liked; Kisame wanted him drooling all over his cock and balls like a desperate whore. He'd get him there eventually. "Come on Itachi, you were tonguing your dango with much more fervour than that". He almost gasped as Itachi then dragged the flat of his tongue along the underside of Kisame's long, pulsing cock – and uttered a barely audible moan as he did so. Oh, this was interesting. So he was the vocal type, eh? He never would've guessed. "Ohhh yes, Itachi make more of those naughty sounds for me..." Itachi continued licking and slurping, eyelids half-lidded in...enjoyment? He was actually liking this, the naughty little slut.

Kisame decided he needed a 'bigger' lesson. "Right, open those pretty lips of yours. You're going to take it all, now."

Itachi, the little minx, did the most incredible thing: keeping his head lowered, his merely raised his gaze slowly, looking up at him through lowered long eyelashes, and pouted. Kisame wasn't having any of this. Caressing Itachi's lips with his thumb, he abruptly thrust the digit in between his lips and teeth to open his mouth, then without missing a beat, forced his way in between pouty lips. Oh God. He nearly fainted. The feeling of heat and wetness encased him, and he began moving in and out, thrusting into Itachi's perfect mouth.

The sounds his partner was making were incredible. Every thrust would earn him a delightful muffled "mmfph" from Itachi, and he was letting out soft low moans which felt amazing against his cock. His beautiful dark eyes were closed, thick lashes fluttering against pink cheeks. "Open your eyes, Itachi. You have such beautiful dark ones and I want you to look at me as I'm fucking your mouth." After a moment, Itachi complied, and Kisame marvelled at the sight. He was never going to let Itachi rest again without his cock in his mouth. Hell, he could do all the hard work capturing bijuu while he carried Itachi around with him, permanently strapped to his groin.

"God, Itachi. Now I know what a good cock-sucker you are, you're never going to have an empty mouth again". He groaned as he picked up the pace, making Itachi gag a little as he was forced to take Kisame's cock deeper. "Mm, I love hearing you gag on my big, thick cock. Even that's too much for the mighty Uchiha Itachi to take, huh?" Itachi's eyes flashed dangerously for that, and Kisame found the sight of Itachi glaring up at him while having his mouth stuffed full of cock unbearably erotic.

He tightened his grip on the fistful of silky hair and leant back so his length leisurely slid of out the Uchiha's mouth, exiting with an obscene wet 'pop'. A long, viscous string of mixed saliva and precum connected Itachi's parted, swollen lips with Kisame's cockhead. "Oh God look at that", Kisame breathed. "So fucking hot, Itachi". He rarely swore, but this sight seemed particularly deserving of it. "You're obviously ready for more," he said, noting how Itachi kept his lips parted as if waiting for more cock to be shoved down his throat. Kisame thought he'd oblige him. But first...he wanted something else. "I want to hear how much you want this, what you want me to do to your pretty little face..." Itachi's face turned a dark shade of red and again there was that same nervous flutter of the eyelashes as before.

"I want it, Kisame," he started off in a soft, low voice. Even these simple words drove Kisame crazy. He'd always found the sound of his partner's voice alluring, that deep, smooth tone which never needed to be loud to get the point across. Now hearing that same voice say these forbidden things was nearly enough to send him over the edge by itself. Nevertheless, he needed more. "Come on, Itachi. Let go of your prim and proper side for once".

Itachi hesitated for a moment, then - "I want to feel you deep down my throat, Kisame. Fuck my mouth, hard." He tilted his beautiful face upwards, surveying Kisame from beneath those long, seductive eyelashes. "I want you to ruin my face with your cock". Kisame nearly came all over his face right there and then. He thought he was going to pass out, hearing Itachi curse and say such dirty, depraved things. However, he just about kept his cool, enough to order Itachi to beg him for it. This would be the ultimate prize. Itachi shot him a look of annoyance, and for a moment Kisame wondered whether he'd ruined it all. No, this would not do. He was the one in charge, here. He had to keep it that way. Sound commanding! He's tied up, chakraless and pretty much helpless at your feet. Don't bow down now!

He forced a threatening growl from his throat. "I said, beg for it, Itachi." Then, capitalising on Itachi's weakness, started more dirty talk. "Beg for me to violate that delicate little mouth of yours...beg me to fuck your throat until it burns, like a good little slut." Itachi's eyes turned even darker, and he bit his lip.

Ah, so he does like the dirty talk..."You're on your knees at my feet...do you know what you look like right now? My little cock-loving bitch..."

Itachi gasped. "How dare you -" Kisame just cut him off with a harsh laugh.

"Oh stop pretending, Itachi-chan. The time for being prim and proper is long gone. You've already had my cock down your throat."

Though he was trying to pretend otherwise, it was obvious that Itachi was loving every word. He licked his lips and blushed again. "Kisame...please".

"Please what?"

"Please...degrade me, violate my mouth Kisame...please...I need your cum all over my face..." Itachi moaned, completely lost in his lust-filled haze.

Kisame had never been more turned on in his life. To hear these words issuing from the mouth of the infamous Uchiha prodigy...he felt as if he was going to blow his load all over his face then prematurely. Instead, he looked down at the angelic face from which the sinful words had just been uttered, and grabbed his chin. "You asked for it, slut. Open" he commanded.

No sooner had Itachi parted his lips than Kisame had sheathed himself fully down his throat. He gave a sadistic tug on the roots of Itachi's hair. He felt Itachi's tongue slide along the underside of his cock as he took him down, felt his throat constrict around his thick length. He fucked Itachi's throat for a bit before pulling out again just to enjoy the sight of his partner's swollen lips, open and glistening with his fluids, the long saliva string once again connecting him to Kisame's cock. God, he was good at this. "Are you sure you've never done this before, eh Itachi?" Kisame would never tire of seeing him like this, vulnerable and sluttish, on his knees with his hands tied, having no choice but to take it all down his throat; his usually pristine hair messed up from Kisame's rough treatment, face flushed and mouth open, wet and waiting to suck on big fat cock. If he could've taken a picture, he would've done.

To humiliate Itachi further, he stuck his cock back inside his abused mouth and fucked Itachi's cheek, enjoying the sight of the obscene bulge. "Itachi, tell me how much you love having my cock in your mouth" he groaned. Itachi's muffled response felt like heaven around him.

"How does my cock taste?"

"Mmf – your cock tastes – mfgh – so good – mmf – Kisame..."

"I bet it does, you little slut. -sama, you're so naughty, you've been waiting for this, haven't you? Waiting for your slutty little mouth to be punished."

"Aah! Mmf – yes – Kisame-". He decided to change tack.

"I want you to worship my cock, Itachi. Now you have to do some work. Use that beautiful slutty mouth and tongue of yours and make love to my cock and balls like you made love to that dango".

Itachi immediately complied, lapping at Kisame's balls with his delicate tongue, savouring the salty, musky taste of the wrinkly sacs. Then he enveloped one whole in his mouth. Kisame lost it. He started furiously moving his huge rough hand over his length, already slick from Itachi's saliva, jerking himself off while Itachi worshipped his balls with his mouth. "Oh God Kisame..." Itachi groaned while tonguing the underside of his balls. "Oh Kisame...I want to taste your semen...shoot it down my naughty throat, I want to drown in your cum...please..." All the while he maintained direct eye contact with Kisame, a smouldering lust in his eyes.

Those last words finished Kisame off, and he lost control, spurting string after string of cum over Itachi's beautiful face, over those perfect wet lips, over his luckily-closed eyelids, over his lustrous hair, into his expectant mouth. Itachi held his mouth open and let his pink tongue get drenched in semen. Kisame completely covered him, moaning Itachi's name as he did so. He thrust back inside Itachi's mouth and violently fucked his cum into his face a few times, withdrawing to see cum dribbling from the edges of those perfect lips. Semen dripped from his chin and onto his net undershirt.

"My beautiful cum-whore". Itachi looked like he was about to pass out; Kisame was holding him up by his hair. Before he did, however, he said one last thing. "I knew the dango thing would work."

Even as Kisame released the hold on his hair and he slumped to the floor, a ghost of a smile passed over those lovely defiled lips. Kisame furrowed his brow. Eh? So he planned this all along...damn you Itachi!

Luckily, nobody noticed a monstrously tall man striding out of the dango shop with an unconscious smaller figure draped over one shoulder. He was going to find a convenient motel for them to crash, for he still had some other 'lessons' he wanted to give to his partner...

*****

End Notes: Had to get that one out of my system. Hopefully you enjoyed. Just in case anyone didn't catch it at the beginning, I've added some artistic licence in here regarding Kisame and Samehada's abilities for plot convenience.


End file.
